Princess Charming
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Blair Willows wins the Princess Charm School lottery. That was the easy part, now she needs to learn how to act like a true Lady Royal, except she suffers from a problem. Character without confidence. That's where Headmistress Privet steps in. Femslash. To understand this, you need to have watched Barbie Princess Charm School.
1. Chapter 1

Headmistress Privet sat behind her desk, hardly listening to Dame Devin rant about Blair Willows and how she was not meant to be at the school. She had heard it all before, and only after the girls first day. But from the moment Alexandria had laid eyes on her, she had known that she could make it with help. That and how beautiful the eighteen year old was. It hadn't happened for a long time, but from the first moment of meeting her, she had instantly felt an attraction to the young lady. Seeing as she was a student at the school, she couldn't and wouldn't act on the attraction, sadly.

"That is why I believe the girl should be expelled." Dame Devin finished sharply, spinning to face the Headmistress.

The brunette sat up straighter in her chair. "Expel her?" She asked slowly.

The Dames pale green eyes narrowed. "Yes. She is utterly unfit for Princess Charm School."

Alexandria sighed quietly and bowed her head. "I will think about it Dame Devin."

When all she got in response was a glare, she sent one back. "Good day Dame Devin."

Devin huffed loudly and turned sharply on her heel, not looking back as she all but stormed out of the Headmistress' office.

Sighing once again, Privet allowed herself to lean back into her chair and held her head in her hand. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Walking up the hallway to Blair's dorm, the Headmistress wrung her hands together. She knew that she had to expel the girl, but she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. After all, it had only been two weeks. Taking a deep breath, Alexandria stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to knock, only to hesitate at the sound of Blair's voice.

"…_I was only one."_

Laying her hand on the wood, the brunette pushed it open slightly to see inside. Blair was sitting on her bed with Hadley sitting beside her, looking over her shoulder while Isla stood behind her with her hand on her shoulder. Seeing the action, a sharp pang of jealousy shot through her, but she pushed it away as Blair continued to speak.

"_Mum adopted Emily a few years later." _

Hearing the emotion in the girl's voice, Alexandria felt her eyes begin to tear up. Not really understanding why she was reacting so strongly, she turned her head away.

"_They're everything to me."_

Upon hearing that sentence, whispered so lovingly, Alexandria turned away completely and walked down the hall.

* * *

The next day, Miss Privet watched as the girls practiced their dancing. Unwillingly, her eyes kept straying back to where Blair was trying to dance with Portia. She had already stepped on the poor girls' toes three times, and by the looks of it, once more.

"Ow!"

Sighing softly, she allowed some of her annoyance to show. "Again Blair?"

Blair looked up at her, holding her hands out apologetically. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, before turning back to Portia.

"You stepped on eight of my toes. I only have four left."

"Two. You have two left."

Hearing Blair correct Portia, Miss Privet looked away in hopes that her amusement wasn't showing.

"That's even worse."

Cooling her expression, Privet turned back to the class just as the bell rang. "Thank you everyone. See you tomorrow." She called, before sighing softly to herself. "Not you, Blair. I'd like to see you, after class." She added.

Blair stopped walking with a droop to her shoulders just as Delancy walked past with Portia.

"Well, isn't that a surprise." Delancy said sarcastically, not even bothering to lower her voice.

Alexandria watched as the two girls left the room snickering before looking at Blair, who had yet to turn around. She smiled slightly at the slumped shoulders, but quickly hid it when the blonde turned around and started walking towards her.

"Is-Is everything okay?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No it's not Blair. Yesterday Dame Devin recommended we expel you." Privet said almost harshly.

Seeing the hurt in the girls' eyes, Alexandria turned and walked over to the book case.

"Oh."

"I can't say I blame her." She started as she pulled out some books, handing them to the girl. "I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but honestly I don't think I have ever seen such a disaster of a student come through these halls." She finished, handing her the last one.

"Oh. I see."

"To tell you the truth Blair," She said softly, "I was almost going to do it."

Blair looked up from the pile of books in her arms and over to the Headmistress who was walking to the desks. "Did you say almost?" She asked, hopefully.

"Almost." She said with a nod, taking the first book off the pile and placing it on the desk. "Do you know what it takes to make a princess?"

"A crown?" Blair asked as she handed her another book.

"No. Not a crown." Privet answered. "Character. All our classes in poise, manners and dancing there not superficial. They build confidence." She held her hand out for the next book. "But confidence without character is dangerous. You Blair, have a different problem. Character without confidence."

Blair frowned, clearly confused as to where the conversation was going. "So you are going to expel me?"

Alexandria placed the last book on the desk. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and faced Blair with a smile. "I'm going to tutor you." She said. "If you can dig deep and find the princess inside of you, I have no doubt you'll graduate with pick of any lady royal position. If you can handle it." She explained, looking her over for any sign of reluctance. "Now, what do you say?"

Blair looked at her for a second before jumping forward and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank you!"

Enjoying the feel of her body pressing against the girls for a few moments, Alexandria allowed herself to smile before pulling back, trying to look serious. "Rule number one, no hugging the tutor."

Blair stepped back and instantly Privet felt the loss.

"Sorry. I just-When do we start?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Right now."

* * *

Blair stood in front of the Headmistress in awe. There she was standing on a rock balancing a stack of books on her head and holding two vases in her outstretched arms, all the while balancing on one foot. In heels!

Seeing the expression of wonder on the girls face, Alexandria allowed herself to smile slightly.

"I can do this because I am perfectly comfortable and at ease with myself and in my body." Privet explained.

"That's because you're not surrounded by people who make you feel like a complete nothing."

"Dame Devin."

"I'm sorry?"

Sighing, Privet slowly lowered her leg and twisted her arms underneath her to present Blair the vases. "As I'm sure you're aware of Blair, Dame Devin can be quite hard to get along with." She said as she stepped down off the rock. "And on occasion, to steel your words Blair, she makes me feel like a complete nothing." She said, holding out the vases. "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent Blair."

Blair reached out and took hold of both vases.

"Right, your turn." She said with a smile as she took the books off her head.

Blair's eyes widened. "Headmistress Privet, there's no way I can do that."

"Not if you don't believe you can. We'll start small."

Privet carefully placed the stack of books on the table to her left and took back the vases. "Arms out."

Placing a vase in each hand, Alexandria stepped back. "Thirty seconds, right here on the ground."

Slowly, Blair stretched her leg out behind her, just as the Headmistress had.

"That's right. Just like that."

At first it looked like she was going to be fine, but then she started to wobble.

"I can't. I can't do it." As Blair spoke, her wobbling increased.

"Of course you ca-"

Before Miss Privet had the chance to finish her sentence, Blair fell forwards, dropping the vases. One of the blue vases landed at Alexandria's feet, causing dirt to fly up and land on her blouse and face.

Not caring that her favourite white blouse now had dirt stains on it, the Headmistress rushed forward and crouched next to the fallen girl, holding her hand over her back. "Are you okay Blair?"

Blair groaned and rolled onto her back, placing her chest just under Alexandria's hand. "Fine."

Seeing where her hand was now located, Miss Privet pulled it back as if it had touched something hot. "Right, I see we have our work cut out for us." She said, giving Blair a small smile.

Blair offered up a weak smile in return.

Standing up, the brunette held out her hand for Blair to take. "Right then. We'll stay out here until you can stand here for thirty seconds."

Taking the hand, Blair stood up and nodded her head sadly, accepting the fact that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Over an hour later, Blair fell to the ground once again. However this time she twisted so the vases in her hands wouldn't shower the Headmistress in dirt again. The downside to that was with her hands still wrapped around the base of the blue vase; she had no way of catching herself. Closing her eyes, readying herself to hit the pavement, Blair was surprised when two soft hands wrapped around her waist, holding her just above the ground.

Opening her eyes, she saw Headmistress Privet's face hovering just inches above hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into her usually grey eyes. Being that close to her allowed her to see that her eyes had flecks of green in them. She could have stared into them for much longer, but she had to look away when she helped her to stand up again.

"Are you okay Blair?" She asked, clearly concerned.

Blair took a deep breath in hopes that it would settle her racing heart before nodding her head. "Yes, thank you."

The Headmistress nodded her head slowly, taking a step back. "We'll try one more time and then we'll call it a day."

Again Blair just nodded her head and got into position. She slowly lifted her leg up and held her arms out with the vases balance perfectly in her hands. At the first wobble, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"How long have you been Headmistress for?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

If she had of opened her eyes, she would have seen the surprised look the Headmistress was giving her.

"I've been Headmistress for nine years now." She answered slowly, glancing down at her watch.

"What made you want to become Headmistress?"

Privet looked up from her watch and watched Blair closely as she answered the question. "I was a teacher here for five years before I became Headmistress. The then Headmistress wanted to retire and offered me the job at the end of the year, when the girls graduated." She glanced back at her watch. "Times up."

Blair heaved a great sigh of relief and lowered her leg before bringing the blue vases around in front of her. She placed them next to the stack of books on the table and allowed herself to fall into the chair. Exhaling heavily, she laid her arms out on the table before resting her forehead on one.

Alexandria looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but gracefully sat down across from her none the less. For a while neither of them said anything, but as the sun started to set, the wind picked up. Feeling herself shiver, Miss Privet looked back to the blonde, noticing that she hadn't moved at all since sitting down.

"Blair."

When no answer came forth, she leant forward in her seat and tried to see her face. "Blair?"

Again no answer came from the girl, which worried the Headmistress. She reached over the table and went to touch the girl's hand, but hesitated for a second before gently clasping it in her own.

"Blair." She called again, squeezing the hand slightly.

Blair shot up in her seat, looking around her with wide eyes. Seeing the surprised look on the Headmistress' face, she calmed down. "Sorry."

Without her consent, Alexandria's expression softened at the quiet apology. "Tired?"

Blair went to reply, but was interrupted by a yawn, so she just nodded her head.

Miss Privet smiled at the girl and stood up. "Right, I think it's time we get to bed." The second the words were out of her mouth, Alexandria regretted them.

But Blair was too tired to notice the slip, or the faint colouring to the Headmistress' cheeks.

The brunette internally sighed, relieved that her slip had gone by unnoticed.

Standing up, Blair finally felt how cold it had become. Unconsciously she rubbed at her bare arms in an attempt to warm them from the cool wind. The move did not go unseen.

Before she knew what she was doing, Privet removed her blue jacket and wrapped it over the girls shivering shoulders. "Here." She said, resting her hands there for a few seconds.

Blair looked up in surprise. "But aren't you cold?" She asked, even though she was pulling it around her tightly.

Smiling slightly, the Headmistress started to walk back to the school, guiding Blair along with her with her hand on the small of the girls back. "I have lived here for most of my life, I'm used to it." She said, even though she was the complete opposite of 'used to it'.

Blair looked at her curiously, but shook her head. "I-Thank you."

After that, neither of them spoke as they walked back to the school. Feeling reluctant to part with girl, Alexandria continued walking her to her dorm where she stopped and nodded her head. "We'll meet at the end of your last lesson tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep Blair." She said, before turning around and walking down the hall.

Blair watched her before moving to open the door, only then remembering that she still wore the Headmistress' jacket. "Headmis-" She started to call, but she had already turned the corner.

Sighing, Blair looked down at the blue blazer. "I'll give it to her tomorrow." She said to herself before entering her room.

* * *

_Please review and tell me whether or not you like this._

_Ro._


	2. Chapter 2

Each day after Blair's last class, she would meet the Headmistress at a designated area and practice until she almost dropped to the ground from exhaustion. Of course she knew that the Headmistress wouldn't allow that to happen. Today's lesson was focusing on serving and drinking tea like a lady. Blair found it hard to break the habit of serving the tea as if she was still working in the café, but with the help of the Headmistress, she was slowly improving.

She carried the tea pot above her head as she walked towards the Headmistress, oblivious to the wide eye stare she was getting from the brunette. She only noticed it when she poured the tea the way she usually did, high above the cup. Looking at the Headmistress, she was saddened slightly to see her shaking her head.

Standing up, Alexandria reached out and covered the girl's hands with her own. She gently pushed Blairs arm down until the tea pot was held just above the cup, than she moved her other hand to rest on the lid. Stepping back just a fraction, she gestured for the girl to start pouring again.

Blair took a short breath and poured the tea carefully into the cup in front of her. Just before the hot water reached the rim of the cup, she cut the flow and stepped back, looking up to see the Headmistress' reaction.

Watching the girl closely, Miss Privet nodded slightly.

Blair sat down in the seat that was just vacated by the Headmistress at her nod of approval.

"Now Blair, I want you to drink the tea." Miss Privet said, walking around to stand beside the girl.

Blair nodded and leant forward to pick up the cup in front of her, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"You must sit up straight Blair, and reach for the cup."

Again Blair nodded and reached for the cup. She picked it up with both hands and brought it to her mouth to sip, but once again she was stopped with the Headmistress' other hand covering hers. She gently pulled her second hand away from the cup and placed it in her lap. Smiling slightly, Blair raised the cup to her lips and took a tentative sip. Swallowing the hot liquid, Blair slowly and carefully lowered the cup back to its saucer with a blank expression.

Seeing the usually expressive girl without so much a twinkle in her eye made Alexandria worried. Bending slightly, she looked her over carefully. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"Was there Vanilla in the tea?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Miss Privet answered slowly.

Blair pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly. "Excuse me." She said before pushing herself out of the chair and rushing towards the back area of the hall.

The Headmistress watched as her student disappeared into the bathroom with a worried look on her face. After a few minutes passed and Blair didn't return, the brunette decided that it was time to check on her. However before she could even take one step, Blair stepped out and walked over to her with her head bowed. When the young lady was standing in front of her, she looked at her closely and saw that she was paler.

"Blair?"

"I'm sorry Headmistress Privet."

"Whatever for?"

Blair shook her head, still not looking up.

Alexandria placed her hand on the girls arm, leaning in closer. "Blair?"

Taking a deep breath, Blair stood up straighter. "Can we please continue Headmistress?"

Feeling slightly hurt, Miss Privet removed her hand and stood up straight. "Of course. Let's move on to carrying the tea."

Blair nodded and walked up to the other end of the table where she picked up the silver tray. Hoisting the tray up into the air with one hand, Blair walked to the Headmistress, only stopping when she stepped in front of her.

Instead of saying anything, Privet reached out and grasped the girls arm, lowering it until the tray in her hand sat in front of her stomach. Still holding onto the girls arm, she reached out and grasped her other wrist, bring it up to hold onto the side of the tray. Nodding, she stepped to the side and allowed her to carry the tray over to the counter on the other side of the room. As the girl walked further away from her, Miss Privet felt a pang of longing to follow her.

Before she knew it, she was standing beside the blonde with her hand resting comfortably on the small of her back. "How about we take a break." She suggested.

Blair looked at her and smiled slightly before turning to woman behind the counter. "May I please have a cup of tea?"

"What kind dear?" The old woman asked, looking over her half-moon spectacles.

"Plain please."

The grey haired woman nodded her head and looked at the Headmistress. "And you Headmistress?"

Miss Privet smiled at the lady. "I'm quite fine with the tea we have Amelia, thank you."

Again the woman just nodded her head and went about making Blair her cup of tea. In a few short minutes, the cup was placed in front of her with a smile.

"Enjoy your tea dear."

"Thank you."

Both the Headmistress walked back to the table where they had been before. Alexandria sat down in the spot she had previously been sitting in while Blair sat down beside her. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she reached out and picked up the cup that Blair had sipped from. Bringing it to her mouth she took a small sip and moaned almost silently when the taste of vanilla hit her tongue. Against her will, her eyes closed as she took another sip of her favourite tea. This time she couldn't contain her sigh of pleasure as the hot liquid settled in her stomach.

Lowering the cup to sit just above her legs, Miss Privet leant back in her chair and crossed her legs. "I do so love Amelia's tea." She said softly, not opening her eyes.

If she had, she would have seen the faint colouring to Blair's cheeks at the sound of pleasure she made. If she had, she would have seen the expression of longing the young lady was sending her.

Sighing again, she opened her eyes to see Blair look away from her quickly. Frowning in confusion, Alexandria placed her cup on the table and twisted in her chair to face Blair.

"So Blair," She started, leaning on the arm rest. "How long have you been a waitress?"

"Two years." Blair whispered, starring down into her cup.

Picking up her tea cup again, she brought it to her lips. "Do you enjoy being a waitress?" She asked, taking a sip.

Blair answered with shrug. "It's a job."

Lowering the cup to sit on her leg, Alexandria frowned slightly. "What do you mean Blair? Don't you like working at a café?"

Sighing, Blair placed her cup in front on her on the table before folding her hands in her lap. "I do, but it doesn't pay much. I make almost as much as I'm payed in tips."

"You don't seem to be the kind of person to care about how much you make, Blair."

"Usually I wouldn't, but seeing as we need it…" She trailed off, sniffling.

Alexandria's eyes widened at the sound. Was she crying? "Blair?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

The Headmistress blinked back the tears that were gathering in her eyes and reached out for Blair's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze, letting the girl know that she was there.

"I started working in my last year of school to save up some money. I had planned on traveling, but then mum got sick and I had to work to pay the bills and everything." Blair wiped at her cheek. "The only reason I agreed to coming here is because it's an opportunity to change their lives for the better."

The brunette gave the young lady's hand another squeeze. "Oh Blair."

"That's why I need to do this. They're everything to me."

Smiling slightly, Alexandria tightened her grip on the girls' hand. "I will help you anyway I can Blair." She said softly.

Blair finally looked up from her lap and gave the Headmistress a sad smile.

* * *

The next day Blair stayed after class at Miss Privet's instruction. She had to wait for a few minutes as she was talking to one of the other girls. But when the student left, she was beckoned to come closer.

"I only have ten minutes to spare today, so for today we'll focus on your walking." She said, holding a book out for her to take.

Blair took it without saying a word and placed it on her head. She took a few tentative steps forward, all the while whispering her mantra as she went.

"Come on, do it for Emily. Do it for Emily."

She mad it about half way across the room before the book slipped from its place on top of her head. Reacting quickly, she caught it before the heavy book could hit the floor and placed it back upon her head with a sigh. But before she could start walking again, she felt two hands on her stomach and her back. Looking to her right, she saw the Headmistress standing next to her.

"Keep your back straight." She said softly, gently pushing her hands against the girls back and stomach. "And keep your head up." She continued, lifting her hand up from her stomach to touch her chin gently, tilting it upwards.

Blair took a deep breath when the Headmistress stepped back and nodded her head slightly, not wanting the book to fall again. Releasing the breath, she started walking again. When the book didn't wobble, she allowed herself to start walking at her usual pace. Before she knew it, she had walked around the whole room without dropping the book. However, the clapping from the other side of the room made her jump in surprise, causing the book to slip once again.

"Well done Blair." Called Miss Privet.

Blair looked up from where she was crouching, and smiled at the Headmistress as her cheeks turned red.

"But I'm afraid out time is up for today. We'll pick this up tomorrow after class."

Nodding her head, Blair walked over to where the Headmistress stood, holding the door open.

"Thank you Headmistress Privet."

Alexandria shook her head, but smiled. "Have a good day Blair."

* * *

The weeks passed and as they went Blair learnt more and more from the Headmistress on how to be a real Lady Royal. And with each lesson they grew closer as they spoke more and more about their lives. Blair was looking forward to this lesson as the Headmistress was going to try to teach her how to dance.

She knew that learning to dance would take a lot more practice then everything else she had learnt because she was hopeless at dancing. Except today the Headmistress had a meeting ten minutes after the end of class.

She waited patiently, yet nervously for the Headmistress to come back from putting the last books away. When the music suddenly started, she jumped in surprise.

Hearing soft laughter coming from behind her, she spun around to see Miss Privet standing next to the player, watching her.

She smiled sheepishly.

Laughing again, Alexandria walked up to Blair. "Shall we begin?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Blair nodded and placed her hand in hers. They started out slowly with Privet calling out the steps as they went; only having to stop once to show her exactly how to step. But with five minutes left, Miss Privet started to pick up speed. It was all going well until Blair miss stepped and fell over, barely missing the Headmistress in her descent.

Alexandria chuckled and crouched down beside the girl, laying her hand on her shoulder. "You were doing so well." She said, squeezing the shoulder under her hand.

When all she got was a soft groan in reply, she frowned and leant in closer. "Are you hurt?"

"I can't dance to save my life."

At Blair's muffled response, she laughed while the girl rolled over. "Neither could I when I first started."

Blair looked up at her with disbelief clearly written across her expression. "You couldn't dance?"

"No I couldn't."

"How did you manage to learn to dance?"

"I practiced every day until coronation." She said, looking down at her watch. "I have to go, the meeting's about to start." She said, standing up.

Blair pushed herself up and took the offered hand while she spoke. "You're a princess?"

"I was a Lady Royal." Miss Privet answered as they walked over to the door.

Looking at the Headmistress, Blair opened her mouth to ask another question, but closed it before she could.

Seeing the move, Alexandria answered the unasked question. "I was offered the position to be Queen Isabella's Lady Royal, but I turned it down."

"Why?"

Looking at Blair, Privet smiled at her. "I wanted to be a teacher."

"Why did you want to become a teacher?" Blair asked, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Alexandria laughed and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. "That is a story for another day I'm afraid."

Blair nodded her head with a small smile. "Of course Headmistress."

Headmistress Privet smiled back at the girl and opened the door. "Have a good day Blair." She said before entering the room.

* * *

_Well here's the second part._

_Third part coming soon._

_Ro._


	3. Chapter 3

Blair stood balancing on the rock, just as Miss Privet had done on her first day of tutoring, except she wasn't holding vases or balancing ten books on her head. No, she was just standing on one foot with her leg and arms stretched out. She imagined that she looked like a child pretending to be a superhero. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She focused wholly on her balancing, but when the wind picked up, she panicked for a second. But before anything could happen, she felt a soft hand holding on to her shoulder. However, before she could thank the Headmistress for preventing her from falling, a stronger gush of wind hit her full force and pushed her from the rock, directly into Miss Privet.

Letting out a quiet scream, Blair closed her eyes as she crashed into the warm body of her Headmistress.

They landed on the grass with a soft _thump_.

Both woman just laid there, shocked and in Miss Privets case, pain. The fall had knocked the air straight from her lungs. As she lay there trying to catch her breath, her hand unconsciously moved to rest low on the girls back, holding her against her.

For a minute, neither one of them spoke or moved until the shock wore off.

Carefully, Blair pushed herself up and off her Headmistress, all the while apologizing. "I am so sorry Headmistress Privet."

Miss Privet allowed herself to gasp quietly in relief and loss as the weight left her chest, allowing her to breathe must easier. "I do believe that I have never had the breath knocked out of me quite so thoroughly, Blair." It came out much more breathy then she intended.

The way she spoke seemed to affect Blair in a different way. Her eyes widened and her voice started to wobble. "I-I'm terribly s-sorry Headmistress. I didn't m-mean to hurt you."

Alexandria chuckled and rolled her head to look at the girl sitting beside her. "It's quite alright Blair. I'm more shocked than anything else." She said, reaching out and taking one of her hands in her own, giving it a slight squeeze in reassurance.

Blair smiled slightly in response.

Smiling back, Miss Privet pushed herself up with her free hand, however she was quiet surprised when Blair moved beside her and helped her, not once letting go of her hand. The girl tenderly placed her hand on her back and supported her as she sat up. Twisting to look at the blonde, her breath caught in her throat upon realizing how close they were. She looked into the wide blue eyes that were starring back at her and unconsciously licked her lips.

When she saw the faint blush making its way up Blairs cheeks, she smiled. "Thank you Blair."

* * *

Headmistress Privet surveyed the class room with a critical eye. On one side of the of the room stood the princes from Prince Charming Academy, while her girls stood on the other, giggling behind their hands as they gazed at the boys across from them. It wasn't anything new, after all, every time the boys come over, everything the girls learnt went out the window. Looking closely at her girls, Alexandria saw that most of them were staring at one boy or another, except for Delancy, who was looking around the room with a small frown and Blair. Frowning at the anxious looking girl, Miss Privet stepped down from the raised platform and walked around the room, making sure that what she was going to do would go unnoticed.

As she walked past the blonde, she reached out and rested her finger tips on her back. "You'll do fine." She whispered as she walked around her, heading towards the front of the room again.

As she was looking around the room to see if anyone had noticed, she missed the smile that bloomed on Blair's face.

Not stepping back up on to the platform, but rather standing front of it, the Headmistress turned around to face the class. "I need two rows. Ladies on the pink line, gentleman on the blue."

Everyone did as she asked and stepped up to their lines. Nodding to herself, she walked down between the two rows.

"Welcome everyone to our joined dance class with Prince Charming Academy."

Every girl in the class squealed, except for Blair who was looking around her, still clearly nervous.

"If we could keep the shrieking to a minimum, it would be much appreciated." Coming to the end of the line, she looked at Delancy. "Hmm, it looks like we'll have one extra lady."

Beside Delancy, Portia looked down at her feet before looking at her friend. "Delancy," She said excitedly, pointing down at the floor. "That's the pink line."

"I just don't see Prince Nicolas. He's the one I want to dance with."

"Maybe he's invisible." Portia said, looking around the room with narrowed eyes.

As she spoke, Dame Devin dressed in her favourite pale green frill dress, walked up and took her daughters hand. "No daughter of mine sits on the side lines at a dance." She growled, pulling Delancy along behind her.

"But Mother-"

Dame Devin stopped in front of Blair with an evil smirk. "Looks like you're going to have to sit out this one dear. Pity." Turning around, she smiled widely. "Alright, everyone's paired up. Let's begin." She said happily, walking to the other side of the room.

Blair looked over at Miss Privet sadly while Delancy gasped in surprise upon seeing her partner. Across from her was probably the geekiest prince she had ever seen. He wore big, round glasses and had braces.

Alexandria gave Blair expression that clearly showed she wasn't happy with the situation, before turning back to the class. "Okay, come along. Gentleman please bow, ladies will you curtsey."

Everyone did as they were directed to.

Just as they were about to start to dance, a tall blonde boy jogged into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late!" He called, not watching where he was going.

Before anyone could say or do anything, he ran straight into Blair, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh no. I am so sorry." He said, holding out his hand to help her up.

Blair looked up from her position on the floor and smiled at him, waving away the hand. "It's okay." She said, standing up by herself.

"No, it's not. I feel awful." He replied, stepping closer.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Turning around, Blair saw Dame Devin standing there with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, while Headmistress Privet stood beside with her hands clasped together, glaring at the man beside her.

"Whoa, sorry." He said, clearly not meaning it. "Didn't mean to be late."

"That's fine." The Headmistress started, "The two of you can partner up and join the dance." She said, forcing the words out as calmly as she could.

Turning around, Miss Privet walked back to her spot at the head of the class room, taking a deep breath in hopes to calm herself. "Now gentlemen, lightly kiss the top of your partner's hand."

All the man bowed low and lifted the hands they held to their mouths, kissing them lightly as instructed.

"And dance."

As everyone danced, Alexandria kept an eye on Blair, her already high level of jealously growing steadily as each second past. She could see that Blair was concentrating hard on her dancing, but the boy was distracting her at every chance he got.

"Milady, I am Nicolas, young swain of the East. Most privileged to make your acquaintance." He said in a deeper voice then before. "Think that was polite enough?"

"Absolutely."

"Think you can top it?" He challenged.

Miss Privet narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I kind swain, am Blair. Maiden of Gardania. Honoured above all to be welcomed into your swainyness." She said, exaggerating her words.

"Well done."

"I try."

After they stopped speaking and focused on their dancing, Miss Privet found herself relaxing slightly. Only then realizing how tense she had been as she listened to the two talked. She watched from the corner of her eye as they continued with the dance. Everything was going fine, until she saw Delancy reach out with her foot and trip Blair. Her first instinct was to try and catch the girl, but she stopped herself. Instead, Prince Nicolas caught her. Alexandria clasped her hands behind her back tightly, hoping no one could see how upset she was.

For a few seconds, no one moved. They just stood there and watched the pair of blondes as they silently communicated with each other. Just as Miss Privet was about to step in, the pair stood up and started dancing again. However it wasn't the dance they were meant to be doing. Before she knew it, everyone had joined in on the impromptu dance. It surprised her how easily Blair could move when not having to follow another person's lead, but rather lead herself and them.

When the dance was over, she stepped forward clapping along with the rest. "Wonderful everyone, wonderful. Now a finale bow and curtsey to your partners and we say our farewells to the young gentlemen of Prince Charming Academy."

As the girls let out a string of sad sighs, she internally rolled her eyes. "Keeping in mind, that you will see them again at the coronation day ceremony at the end of the school year."

The girls cheered and Miss Privet couldn't help but smile.

"I shall count the moments till then." Nicolas said in his fake voice.

Blair smirked and deepened her own voice. "As will I, good sir." She said, before laughing.

At that, Alexandria's smile disappeared.

* * *

Once the Princes were gone, Miss Privet had the girl's line up in front of their desks. "I have an exciting announcement. Thanks to the generosity of Dame Devin, dinner tonight will be a chance for you to get a taste of your future. Our manners class, served in the Palace."

All around her, the girls cheered.

"The palace, can you imagine?" Portia asked, looking around the room dreamily.

Delancy looked at with a frown. "I grew up in the Palace Portia. I live there." She said before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but can you imagine it?"

"To prepare for this event, you all have the opportunity to pamper yourself in the spa. Your Princess Assistants," Miss Privet continued. "Will help you take advantage of all the amenities. Enjoy."

While all of the girls left, the Headmistress went about cleaning the room. However, after five minutes she was finished. With nothing left to do, she leant against the desk behind her and sighed. She really needed to get her emotions under control. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths o try and reign in her emotions; however the sound of the door opening startled her.

Standing up straighter, she spun around to see Blair standing in the doorway. "Blair you startled me." She said softly, leaning back against the desk.

Blair looked down at her feet, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Sorry Headmistress."

Shaking her head, Alexandria smiled at the blonde. "It's quite alright. I was just lost in my thoughts." She sighed.

Neither of them spoke as Blair walked over to stand next to Miss Privet.

After a minute of comfortable silence, the Headmistress looked at her student in confusion. "Blair, why are you here?"

"Don't we have a lesson today?"

"Well yes, but wouldn't you prefer to be at the spa?"

Blair smiled and shook her head. "Not really. Hadley and Isla won't be going until after everyone is done, so I thought why not practice my dancing some more?"

Alexandria chuckled and stood up straight. "Why not indeed." She said, pressing play on the music.

Smiling slightly, Blair took her position and started dancing. They started out slowly, gradually building up speed until they were dancing in time with the music. The Headmistress could see that Blair was focusing all of her energy on following her, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the small crease between her eyebrows. Feeling confident that the girl could handle it, she twirled her out and under her arm, laughing at the shocked look on Blair face.

As she pulled her back in, Blair stepped to close and brushed up against her, sending tingles up along her spine. Alexandria inhaled sharply at the touch. Looking into the blondes wide eyes, she was surprised to see longing there, something she was sure was showing in her own. Neither one of noticed, but they had stopped dancing. Still holding on to the girl's hand, she lowered it until it rested comfortably against her hip while she slowly brought her other hand up to cup her cheek. Not once looking away from the bright blue eyes, Alexandria leant forward slightly, giving the girl the option to move away if she wanted to.

When she didn't, she unconsciously looked down at the lips in front of her and licked her own. Unknowingly, she closed the space between them until they were a mere breath apart. She hesitated, watching for any sign of discomfort. When none came, she closed the final gap and brushed her lips against Blair's, barley holding in her gasp of pleasure.

Neither moved, but just stood there enjoying the feel of each other. But soon it wasn't enough and the brunette slowly moved her lips along Blair's, all but moaning when the girl countered her movements with her own. Time seemed to slow down as the two kissed. They didn't push each other for more, neither wanting to rush the pleasant feeling.

However, when the need to breath became too much, they pulled back and looked at each other. Neither knew what to say, so they kept quiet. But when the sounds of footsteps was heard heading for the classroom, they jumped back from each other just as Isla opened the door.

"Blair, come on. We have to get to the spa!" She called out.

Blair looked from Isla to Headmistress Privet only to see that she wasn't looking at her, but rather her shoes. Turning back to her friend, she nodded her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alexandria swallowed around the lump that formed in her throat as the door closed. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

_Fourth and finale part will be up soon._

_Ro._


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Headmistress Privet stood outside the Palace doors, waiting for her last three students to show. Beside her, Dame Devin looked inside before looking down the drive to the school. She turned to look at Alexandria with mock sadness.

"Hmm, it seems are running late. I do hope they're not skipping class, I'd hate to fail anyone so close to coronation day." She said, looking away.

Behind her, her daughters Princess Assistant laughed quietly to herself.

Sighing, Dame Devin turned back to Miss Privet. "Well, times up."

Feeling her anger rise, the brunette turned around as the Dame shut the first door. "Come now Dame Devin," She said, turning back to watch out for the girls. "I think we can wait a few minutes more."

"And keep the other students' waiting, that hardly seems fair. I'm afraid we'll have to fail all three of them."

"Wait!"

Dame Devin looked from the Headmistress to see the three girls jogging up to them. "What do you think you're wearing? Those aren't school issued uniforms." She all but growled.

Alexandria looked the girls over. Instead of their usual uniform, they were each wearing one that matched with them.

"Forgive me madam, but they are in fact made entirely from the material of our original uniform." Blair argued.

"But that's against the rules!"

Feeling it was her time to step in, Miss Privet walked forward. "Actually Dame Devin there is nothing in the dress code against what they done."

"Right, we just used some hard work to unlock our 'Princess Potential'."

"And beautifully at that." The Headmistress said, looking Blair over before turning around. "Come, join the class."

The three girls walked past the women. Blair tried to catch Alexandria's eye, but the woman was looking away from her. With a soft sigh, she followed behind her friends.

* * *

Watching as Blair ran from the room in tears, Headmistress Privet moved to stand beside Dame Devin. "I think it's absolutely disgraceful." She hissed, for once not caring that her students were watching her.

"Duly noted." The Dame said, clearly not caring. "Now, shall we continue our lesson in dinner manners?" She chucked over her shoulder, giving the Headmistress a pointed look.

Taking a deep breath, Alexandria forced back her anger and lowered her hands from her hips. "Right then," She sighed. "Students, we will start with our salads. Outer most forks. You may begin."

As the ladies started eating, Miss Privet sat down in the seat at the head of the table and looked down at her hands.

* * *

"They stole my jewellery."

The Headmistress frowned and leant forward in her chair. "Who?"

Dame Devin stopped her pacing and looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "Blair and those friends of hers!"

"Are sure of this Dame Devin?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Alexandria sighed sadly. "Very well then."

* * *

"Thieves! They're thieves I tell you!"

The three friends turned around to see their Headmistress walking up to them with Dame Devin beside her.

"Arrest them!"

"What?" They asked, clearly confused.

Headmistress Privet stepped forward, clasping her hands tightly. "I'm sure it's some kind of mistake but Dame Devin believes you stole her jewellery." She explained, not looking Blair in the eye.

"No! I would never!"

"Not to save your poor family about to lose their home? I doubt that." Dame Devin said, pursing her dark red lips together. "Plus my daughter saw you."

Turning around, the Dame narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Didn't you tell me you saw Blair poking about my office the other day?"

"I-I-I-I don't. I-I-I don't remember exactly." She stuttered, but when her mother glared at her she sighed. "Yes, yes I did."

Spinning around, the Dame glared at the girls. "I demand you search their room!"

"What?"

Stepping forward again, Alexandria tried to calm the girl. "Girls, it procedure. If you have nothing to hide, it shouldn't matter." Turning around before anyone could say anything, the Headmistress led the group to the girl's dorm.

Once inside, they all stood near the door, watching as Brock searched the room.

Upon opening the first draw, he pulled out a pink diamond necklace. "Look what I found."

Blair gasped, not understanding how it got there.

Dame Devin took the necklace as Brock continued to search the room. "My jewellery."

"That's not-I didn't put that there." Blair said, looking towards the Headmistress and Delancy.

Alexandria looked at Blair with wide eyes, which widened even further when Brock held up another necklace. "Here's another."

"No way." Hadley said, shaking her head.

"One more." Brock said.

Isla looked at the Dame. "We didn't steal anything!"

"Don't lie." Dame Devin said, placing her hand on her hip. "It's unbecoming."

Blair turned back to Alexandria. "Headmistress Privet, I promise you." She said, holding her hands out.

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "With the evidence and the witness, I am afraid I have no choice Blair." She all but whispered. "Brock, take them to the detaining room."

"What? No!"

"We can't investigate until after the ceremony tomorrow. You will remain detained until that time." She continued, forcing every last bit of emotion out of her voice.

"Detained?" Hadley spoke up, clearly angry. "As in, locked up? During the coronation?"

"I'm afraid so." She answered. "Unless there is another way to explain this." She said, looking at Delancy.

When Delancy looked away from her, she sighed sadly. "Hmm, how very disappointing."

Dame Devin stepped forward. "I'll say. Brock." She said, pointing to the door.

This time when Blair walked past Alexandria, she wasn't looking at her, but rather Delancy.

As the door closed behind them, Delancy sighed and looked down at her feet, while her mother smirked.

Beside them, Miss Privet discretely wiped at her cheek.

* * *

Hours later, the Headmistress stood up on the platform watching proudly as her students received their crowns. The only sad thing about the day was that Blair and her friends weren't there to receive theirs. Beside her stood Dame Devin in a floor length gown not to dissimilar to that she wore in class.

"This will be the best coronation day ever." She looked at the brunette with a smirk. "Don't you think?"

Alexandria frowned before looking out over the crowd sadly.

She stood there, as each and every girl was crowned. On the outside she looked happy and proud, but on the inside she was dying. She clapped when she was supposed to and smiled when the girls looked at her.

"Standing before me now is Delancy Devin, who will govern our beloved and flourishing country, Gardania."

The Headmistress straightened up slightly, but couldn't help but frown as the girl slowly backed away.

"Delancy, I now crown you Princess of-"

"Wait!" Delancy burst out. "Ah…proper Princess protocol. The by-laws state that before a new princess can be crowned, the entire assembly must spin around seven times in honour of the seven hills of Gardania."

Everyone in the crowed whispered to each other, not understanding what was happening.

Alexandria looked from the girls to Delancy. She was standing next to the man, no doubt pointing out the protocol.

"It is indeed proper protocol." He said. "In honour of the seven hills of Gardania, let us rise and spin around seven times."

The headmistress couldn't help but smile. Even half an hour later, she couldn't stop smiling as the girl grasped at anything and everything to prolong her crowning. She didn't understand why she was doing it, but it was amusing.

"Now, hop on one foot, to honour those who have hopped before us!" She called out.

Pursing her lips and looking up at the roof, Alexandria hoped that she wouldn't start laughing at the sight of her girls hopping around.

"And now everyone must pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time."

"Enough!" Dame Devin yelled.

Miss Privet sighed.

"The protocols have been satisfied. Crown her."

Delancy looked from her mother to the Headmistress quickly, before turning around to face the man. He walked towards her, holding the tiara out, readying to place it atop of her head. With each step he took, Delancy took one back. However it soon became apparent that unless she walk back down the steps, she couldn't go any further.

Panicking slightly, she looked to the Headmistress desperately.

"Wait!"

Turning around, Delancy looked up to the indoor balconies and smiled.

Blair, Hadley and Isla were standing there.

"No! Do not wait!" Devin growled.

Above them, Blair leant forward. "I am making a claim to the thrown! For I am Princess Sophia, daughter of Queen Isabella."

Everyone one in the hall gasped.

Miss Privet looked up at the girl with widening eyes.

"You know there is a resemblance." The man said, staring up at Blair.

Dame Devin spun around to face him. "This is ridiculous. The Princess died seventeen years ago. Finish the coronation and make Princess Delancy ruler of Gardania for life!"

The man frowned at her. "Dame Devin, this is a serious claim. We have-"

The woman took hold of the tiara. "We have to crown my daughter!"

Not having moved or blinked, Alexandria watched as Blair and her friends ran down the hidden stair case and enter the hall just in time to see the tiara fly out of Dame Devin hands and land in front of them. They ran to pick it up, but they missed it as Brock flicked the carpet, sending it flying into his hands.

As he walked up the isle to pass it back to Dame Devin, Prince came running in and knocked him to the ground. The tiara left his hands and soared through the air before being caught by none other than Delancy.

Everyone watched her as she walked down the stairs to where her mother stood beside Blair. Everyone in the hall, even the coroner held their breath as Delancy decided between the two women. But even when she placed it on Blair's head, no one released their breath until the beautiful tiara glowed brightly.

Standing up on the podium, Miss Privet finally moved. She walked to stand beside the coroner to get a better look at what was happening. In front of her, Blair spun around on the spot as her uniform transformed into a beautiful pink gown, fit for a princess. When the young lady stopped spinning and looked up at her with wide blue eyes, it finally sunk in.

She passed out.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Miss Privet looked around her. She was surrounded by three of her students and the coroner. Closing her eyes, she wished that she was anywhere else, but when she opened them again, she was disappointed as they still stood over her. Groaning quietly, she sat up, completely ignoring the hands that were suddenly held out to help her.

Swinging her legs off of the bench she was placed on, she forced herself to stand up, once again ignoring the hand offered to help her and the protests. Gathering all of her courage and confidence, she looked each and everyone one of the four people in the eye, starting with the coroner.

"Thank you for helping me,"

Hadley.

"It is much appreciated."

Isla.

"But I am perfectly fine."

Blair.

"Shall we get back to the ceremony?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

Everyone nodded and started walking towards the door to the hall. Alexandria made sure to walk next to the coroner. "What happened to Dame Devin and Miss Delancy?"

"Dame Devin was taken away and detained until after the ceremony and the Princess chose Miss Delancy to be her Lady Royal."

Miss Privet looked at the man in surprise. "Indeed?"

Before the man could say anything in reply, they entered the hall. While she was out cold, the hall had been decorated for the tradition graduation party. Not being able to stop herself, the Headmistress smiled and took the microphone and switched it on.

"Lady and Gentleman, Royals of all ages," She started, only to pause at the barking coming from the side of the room. "And dogs. It's time to party!" She announced happily, as if she hadn't just been lying on a bench out cold.

Scattered all over the floor, the Princess' and Lady Royals cheered along with the Princes from Prince Charming Academy. As they cheered, the music started playing. Turning around, she was pleasantly surprised to see Isla at the controls.

"Here's a special track, I wrote myself. Hope you like it."

Looking out over the crowd of royals, Alexandria smiled happily before she was pulled into dancing with the coroner. As she danced with him, she caught sight of Blair and Hadley making their way over to Isla.

"No way! You're spinning your tunes?" Hadley said excitedly.

"It was totally time."

Blair hugged her friend. "I love it."

When she pulled back, Hadley touched her arm. "Hey Blair, don't look now, but look now." She said, pointing down to the foot of the steps.

Standing there was Prince Nicolas. She smiled at her friends before walking down to talk to him.

"Congratulations Princess…er…"

"You can call me Blair. Congratulations on your coronation, Prince Nicolas."

Nicolas smiled then bowed deeply. "Would thou do me the honour of a dance?" He asked in his fake voice.

Blair smiled and deepened her own as well. "I would be most delighted." She said, taking his hand.

As they walked up the stairs to dance with Hadley and Isla, Miss Privet discretely backed away until she was out of sight.

* * *

A while later, everyone was dancing in one large group, all following Blair's lead as she danced to Isla's track. While they were dancing, Delancy walked off, only to reappear a few minutes later.

"Your Highness?" She called.

Blair turned around and smiled at Delancy.

"There are some important people here to see you." She said, stepping out of the way.

Just entering the hall was Headmistress Privet talking to her mother and her little sister Emily. Smiling widely, Blair took off and ran to her family.

"Emily! Mom!"

Emily ran straight to her sister, trying very hard to crush her bones with a hug. "Blair!"

Behind her, Blair's mother leant in closer to Miss Privet, not once taking her eyes off of her daughters. "Tell her." She whispered before walking to her daughters.

"Welcome to your new home."

Emily bounced with excitement. "Really? We get to live in the palace?"

"We do."

"Oh Blair."

Blair looked up from her sister to see her mother walking towards her with her arms outstretched.

Not even thinking, she ran into them. "Mum!"

They stood there for a while, before pulling back. Blair smiled at her then down at her sister. "I know it's not exactly the place we dreamed about."

"Are you kidding? It's better than anything we dreamed about." Emily replied as she twirled around on the spot.

"It is now that the two of you are here." Blair whispered, pulling her family in close.

"Blair?" Looking down, Blair smiled at her sister. "If you're a Princess now, does that mean I'm a Princess too?" She asked hopefully.

Blair's smile widened as she reached up and took off her tiara. "Of course. There's a Princess in every girl."

Standing up, she took hold of her mother's and her sister's hand. "Come on. I want to introduce you-"

"Sweetheart," Blair's mother called. "I'm sure your friends Hadley and Isla can introduce us to everyone."

Blair frowned. "How-"

Emily and her mother laughed. "Blair, you say a lot in your letters." She said, before looking over her shoulder, then back to her daughter. "Just not everything."

Blair looked over her mother's shoulder to see Headmistress standing at the door watching her. Looking back to her mother, she felt her cheeks get hot. "How-"

"Soft hands." Emily chimed in, smiling up at her sister.

Blair's cheeks darkened. "Oh."

Smiling at her daughter's embarrassment, the older woman touched her on the arm gently. "Go and talk to her." She whispered before taking hold of Emily's hand and making her way over to the two girls near the music station.

Blair watched as her small family walked up to her two friends before taking a deep breath and straightening her posture. Taking another deep breath, she turned around and walked over to the Headmistress. She walked carefully, not wanting to trip over and embarrass herself even further.

When she stopped in front of Alexandria, she smiled and bowed her head respectfully. "Headmistress."

"Princess Sophia."

Blair shook her head. "Just Blair."

Miss Privet smiled. "Blair then."

Smiling wider, Blair held out her hand. "Shall we dance?"

Feeling the woman beside her stiffen, Blair took hold of her hand and tugged her closer just as the music changed to something much slower. "Headmistress?"

Alexandria looked up fearfully. "Blair, the last time we dance-"

"Was amazing."

Placing her hand on the Headmistress's waist, Blair pulled her closer. "Just relax, and dance with me." She whispered, before starting to lead her into a waltz.

It didn't take long before the brunette found herself relaxing into the young lady's touch. But what really surprised her was that no one was watching them, but dancing with their own partners. She could see Delancy dancing with Nicolas and Portia dancing with Princess Miranda. As Blair twirled her out, she saw that even some of the princes were dancing together. Smiling, she relaxed even more into the gently touch when she was twirled back in. Feeling brave, she leant in and laid her head on Blair's shoulder with a soft sigh.

They danced liked that for the rest of the song, only pulling back when the music changed to something much faster.

Smiling, Alexandria stepped back, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for the dance, Blair."

Blair smiled and grasped her hand in her own, bringing it up to her mouth. "You're most welcome, Alexandria." She whispered, kissing the top of her hand lightly.

As the Princess stood up straight, Miss Privet looked her in the eye and froze. The young ladies wide blue eyes were especially blue at that moment.

Not understanding what was happening; Alexandria stepped forward and lifted her hand to Blair's cheek again. Just as she did last time, she waited a beat to see if the girl was going to pull away, but when she didn't, she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Blair."

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against the ones she had dreamt of since their last dance. Before she could pull away, Blair pulled her closer and moved kissed her back, much more passionately then last time. Moaning as her body tingled in pleasure, Alexandria returned the kiss with just as much fever.

All around them, everyone clapped and cheered. And up on the podium, standing next to the music station, Blair's mother smiled brightly while Emily jumped up and down in joy.

* * *

_And that's the end of that._

_Tell me what you think._

_Ro._


	5. To Sara

Sara,

I don't mind requests at all.

I can try to do a Snow White femslash story for you. But it could take a while, school has started and I'm also trying to finish off my shorter stories. Plus I'll also have to get a copy of the movie, seeing as I like to mix both the movie and books together.

But I'm more than willing to give it a go for you.

Is there any specific female you would like me to have Snow end up with?

Is there anything specific you would like to see in the story?

Just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for reviewing,

Refreshingly Original.


	6. Hey Sara

Hey Sara.

Just to let you know, I've started on the notes to the Snow White Fic, but the story itself won't be up for another 2 or 3 weeks at least.

Judging by the amount I've written so far, which to be honest is very little, I'm leaning more towards the 3-4 week mark.

But knowing me, I might get a big burst of writers energy and write the whole thing up in a day or two, but I wouldn't hold your breath.

Anyway, time to work on my notes.

Bye!

Ro.


End file.
